The late night script call
by TheKaz-tastrophe
Summary: Hey, it's me. Again. For the third time because you won't pick up your mobile. I know I asked before, but now it's sort of a demand. Can you just go pick us up some food and then swing by for just an hour? Please Kaz? I mean, these lines are just… killing me. Karen comes over to help Matt with his lines even though she's no longer on Doctor Who. *Real People Here* *lemons*


**Hey, it's me. Again. For the third time because you won't pick up your mobile. I know I asked before, but now it's sort of a demand. Can you just go pick us up some food and then swing by for just an hour? Please Kaz? I mean, these lines are just… killing me.**

He had her at "Please Kaz." Karen punched the red button on her mobile and pocketed it, sighing. Tonight was going to be a night of tea and candles and books, but Matt needed her. She was smart, she knew that Matt was brilliant with lines so something was wrong and her best friend needed her no matter how upset she was. Maybe it was her scottish blood in her, causing her emotions to be as firey as her bright red hair, but she thought that she was justified in her anger.  
Of course he was busy since she left Doctor Who. She didn't regret it, her time needed to come to an end. And it did end, naturally. it wasn't forced, she wasn't extremely upset, but that was because she didn't think she'd have to jump up and down and swing her arms to get the attention of her best mate. Matt still had a job to do, but just a phone call or an email or anything would have been ok. And now Karen had received exactly what she wanted, a voicemail, but it seemed to be a cry for help, not a bar invite.  
She picked up two sandwiches at the market, knowing his order by heart. They had been there too many times before while trying to practice for the big scene the next day or even just chatting over the script. She made a face, realizing that a silly supermarket could make her think of him. Everything seemed to be connected to him, in a nostalgic butterflies in stomach kind of way.  
Driving to the the familiar apartment, she remembered the day that filming had ended. They cried, they hugged, it was a beautiful moment and a lovely farewell to possibly the best experience she would ever have in her life. Afterwards, Matt had to go film a few final scenes and a costume fitting so Karen and Arthur went out to drink their troubles away. Karen hadn't thought she was going to cry so much, but red wine made her emotional. After a little bit of small talk and chatting about the best of times during doctor who, Arthur spoke up.  
"I think this means you and Matt can finally grow up now and face each other." he said, having a sip of his whiskey before making a face. Karen had laughed, tipsy from the wine. "I'm serious!" he retorted. "I've known Matt for a long time! A loooong time!" he exaggerated, putting his hands out to visually portray the years. "And his excuse was always that you two worked together and your excuse was that you two work together…"  
"ANOTHER ROUND!" Karen shouted, successfully changing the topic. Still, she woke up the next morning with the inevitable hangover and of course the words Arthur had spoke still in her memory.  
She pulled over into Matt's driveway, trying hard not to overthink the fact that Matt had told her to come to his house at two in the morning. Either something was very very wrong, or something was… finally about to be right.  
She got out of the car with the grocery bag, slamming the door hard behind her. She waltzed up the pathway and let herself into the house like she always did. She had practically lived there, Matt had always joked about it being half her home half his. Now that they hardly saw each other, she wondered if that was still true.  
"Matt?" Karen called out, her voice slightly breaking. "Where are you?"  
"Where do you think?" his voice drawled thickly. Ok. Something was very very wrong. She knew where he was. She crossed the living room and went into the hallway before turning into his room. There he was. Sprawled on the bed, surrounded by scripts with a glass of wine next to him. Seeing her, he grinned stupidly and seemed to sigh in relief.  
"How drunk are you?" Karen asked, eyes narrowed.  
"Not drunk at all. Wine's for you." he picked up the glass and handed it to her. She smiled, taking a sip before sitting down. "Long time no see, eh Kaz?" he murmured quietly. " 'S my fault. I'm sorry. I should've called but-"  
"I get it. You're busy. I know, I've done all that before. Shenanagins." Karen muttered. Matt broke out into a huge grin and started to laugh, shaking the mattress with him. "What?" Karen quereid defensively, narrowing her eyes before smiling too. His laugh was too funny, she had to chuckle along.  
"Shenanagins! Ah, I've missed you too much, Karen. Too much for words." He stopped laughing and they were both quiet for a moment, just taking in each other's company. Finally Karen chose to break the silence.  
"You left me three voicemails. Why am I here?"  
Matt straightened up, collecting the papers around him.  
"It's not the same without you on set. I can't focus, I can't think. I've tried reading it out with Jenna but it's not the same. I can't get into my appropriate mindset. The chemestry isn't there. When you and I filmed, we were on fire. We were famous for it and I think-"  
"Yeah, but that was our glory days, and it's gone." Karen interrupted.  
"Still, if you could just... read, it would help me." Matt shoved papers into her hands. Karen froze, looking down at them and looking back up.  
"You want me to read for Clara? Matt, this is so wrong! Call up Jenna, try again. I can't do this." She said, putting the script down. "I'm leaving. Call Jenna." She said, walking away trying her best not to be angry with him. Before she could get out of the door, her hand was grabbed, pulling her back. She turned around to find Matt standing behind her.  
"Please, Kaz." he spoke. "I don't care if I should do it with Jenna. I don't even care if she's about one hundred times more attractive than you-"  
"Oh shut up! FIne!" Karen laughed. "I hate you, you know."  
"No you don't. I'm your favourite!" Matt laughed, leading her back to sit on the bed. Karen picked up the script and cleared her throat.  
"Doctor, why are they coming for me?" she yelped out in character. She didn't know if she should play Amy or Clara, so instead she played it as if she was just Karen.  
"The angels sense out energy, Clara!" Matt rushed in is very doctory voice. "They can sense your future time energy, something they want to feed on. I don't know why they've singled you out, but my guess is through non-linear evolution they've been able to sense which person has the most full, capable future with the strongest energy." he was a brilliant actor. Karen had always admired him for his brilliant character developement and passion in his craft. "Kaz."  
Karen jumped out of her reverie. "Sorry!" she said.  
"What's up?" Matt asked, sensing something was wrong.  
"I just miss it. A lot." she sighed.  
"Me too. Keep going." he replied. She looked down at her script again.  
"I didn't understand a word you said, but I think I'm going to assume that it's not good at all."  
"That's a good guess. A very good guess. But I promise you we will get through this, and you will go home safe and sound." Matt said, fiddling around with an imaginary screwdriver, an action which always made Karen roll her eyes.  
"How do you know? How do you know we'll get out!" Karen asked in a panicked shriek, trying hard not to judge this new character for being a bit weak.  
"Because. I'm the doctor. I always get out. And I always keep my friends safe." Matt finished the short scene off. He looked up at Karen, his shaggy hair flipping with the motion. "I think that's the best I've done all week, Kaz. Thanks."  
"You're amazing, Matt. With or without Amy Pond." she smiled.  
"I can live without Amy Pond. I can't live without my Karen Gillan."  
He had said "My Karen," which gave her the shivers.  
"Honestly..." Karen started, but drifted off, not sure if she should continue.  
"What?" Matt beconned her to continue.  
"I dunno." Karen put her head down, blushing a bit. Matt laughed.  
"Spit it out, Kaz." She took a deep breathe and tumbled the words out, hoping he might not understand what she was saying.  
"Honestly I thought you were getting sick of me because we've done everything together for the last three years and then once it was over you just never called so for me it was safe to assume that it was all for show which isn't true for me but until I got the voicemail at two in the morning I wasn't exactly sure because I do love you Matt and I think it would kill me to lose you and I can't live without my dazzling clumsy crazy Matt Smith because-"  
He kissed her.  
It was a warm, slow kiss, a kiss for testing the waters. It was sweet and caring and passionate all at the same time. Karen felt shivers go all the way up her spine, she was in shock.  
Matt broke apart from her and smiled.  
"I told you I can't live without my gorgeous, sexy, funny, smart Kaz. Impossible." he whispered.  
"Why did you avoid me? It's been months, Matt!" Karen's voice raised an octave in a panic. She tried not to moan as Matt's lips went to her neck, slowly kissing her soft flesh.  
"The only reason I haven't done that... before..." he murmurred slowly in a low voice. It was unbelievable sexy. "It's because we worked together. And now... now after I knew there would be nothing that could stop me. And I didn't know if it was what you wanted." his fingers touched her thigh, Karen jumped, unable to keep her breath or heartbeat at a normal pace. She couldn't blink. All she could do was stare at Matt. His fingers slowly crawled upwards as he spoke. "So now the question is, gorgeous Kaz, perfect Karen, is it what you want?" his fingers had found her clit, circling it slowly, making Karen imobile. She breathed huskily, letting her eyes roll back into her head out of pleasure. "Answer the question." he whispered before plunging his fingers into her opening. She couldn't take it anymore, leaping up to hungrily kiss Matt. Her tongue forced it's way into his warm, welcoming mouth. Their tongues swirled together, pushing each other back and forth, swirling their tongues in synchronized motions. Karen only broke the kiss to quickly take Matt's shirt off, feeling his chest as she returned. Matt lustfully unbuttoned Karen's dress, letting it slide of her arms, revealing her milky, smooth skin.  
"Oh god Matt..." Karen moaned as he continued, kissing her down her alabaster stomach his fingers crawling down her arms and legs making her shiver with pleasure. "Matt.. Matt..."  
"Hmmm?" he hummed against her stomach, making her thrust her hips in longing. He slowly worked his fingers under the sides of Karen's panties which were now soaking wet. It was too slow, much too slow for Karen. She grabbed his hands and pushed, quickly taking the damned things off.  
"Not fast enough." she gasped as Matt continued kissing her thighs as she spread her legs out to him.  
"I think I'll take it slow, Kazza." he smiled wickedly, right before slowly tracing his tongue up her slit, lazily licking back and forth and tasting her juices. It made her moan and shiver as he moved his tongue around her clit in a slow circle before moving back down.  
"Oh dear god Matt... I... I need..." she groaned as he stuck a long finger into her opening, plunging slowly back and forth. "More!" she breathed out as he managed to expertly reach the spots that made her gasp.  
Matt ignored Karen's requests, still slowly lapping in her moisture, sucking and tasting the woman he had been madly in love with for so long. He took out his finger and slid his tongue inside her wet centre flicking her clit as he went. He swirled his tongue around, finally picking up the pace when Karen bucked once again. Matt plunged inside with two fingers this time, gently curling them up and sliding in and out faster and faster as he circled his tongue around her throbbing clit, sucking and lapping.  
It was the most glorious feeling she had ever known. She never wanted it to end, but she knew she wanted more now.  
"Matt.." she moaned as he continued licking her up and down. "I need... I need you to..." It was impossible, she couldn't finish her sentences due to the amazing tongue that was working between her legs. Finally she took his head and pulled him up, kissing him, tasting the juices on his lips as she mussed her hands through that incredible, sexy hair. He quickly unclasped her bra as she unzipped his pants, wanting him more than anything.  
"I need you now!" she huffed, throwing the useless clothing off the bed. She held his length in her hand, feeling how hard and thick it was before giving it a quick lick and spinning over on her back. Matt kissed and licked at her breasts, also a source of great pleasure but not what she absolutely craved.  
"Are you sure, Kaz?" Matt asked, returning to kissing her neck. She pulled his head over and stuck her tongue in his awaiting mouth as an answer. That was acceptable for him.  
Matt plunged inside of her, gliding his hips up and down in quick motions as Karen arched her back. Karen let her head lean, moaning with absolute pleasure.  
"Faster... please Matt faster..." she huffed out. He did as he was told, moving faster and deeper as Karen yelped. He thrusted into her, bringing his face down to kiss soft lips as she pulled him over to the side so she was on top. They maintained the kiss as Karen took her turn being in control, Matt holding her waist as he helped her rock back and forth, moaning into Matt's lips as his thick member moved effortlessly into her hot core.  
"Oh fuck Matt, I'm going to cum!" she whimpered, closing her eyes. She let out one last moan before reaching her climax, Matt following soon after.  
Matt pulled himself up and gave her one last passionate kiss before rolling over himself, grabbing Karen's body and pulling her on his chest. Matt took his finger and pushed it inside Karen, taking it out and offering it to her. She took his hands and put it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around and tasting the two of them together.  
They stayed there in content silence for a bit, both of them beaming like idiots, Matt stroking karens hair thoughtfully.  
"When did you know?" Karen asked quietly.  
"That first day at the beach" he replied, smiling. "I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and your smile made me mad. You?" Karen thought for a moment.  
"I think it was out first photo session with the press." she spoke. "I was so nervous, and you grabbed my waist and pulled me in close and smiled like everything was going to be okay. Better than ok really." she paused for a moment. "Hey Matt?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You never told me because we worked together."  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"I don't think I mind not working with you any more." she smiled. 


End file.
